Yu Gi Oh the after begining
by mycatatemyshoe
Summary: this is a story about yugi of course but what will happen if the get sucked into another world, but this time if you lose you die.


_**AN: Hey, I am so excited to finally have written this story out. It has been sitting in my brain for like a thousand years. Okay, so this takes place two weeks after the final battle between the Pharaoh and Yugi, and it starts out with Yugi walking to school. Oh yeah, one more thing, most of this story is dialog. So if you don't like dialogs, tough. Also, anything written in bold italics is me talking, everything written that's not bold, underlined or italicized, is speech, and everything in italics is actions.**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-gi-oh, but I have the show's creator locked in my closet.**

Yugi: Hey Tai.

Tai: Oh hi Yugi how are you doing?

Yugi: Fine I guess.

Duke: Hey guys.

Yugi: Oh, hi Duke. What are you doing here?

Duke: I'm going to school with you guys.

Joey: Cool.

Duke: Ya ya, what ever. Hey Yugi why is Kaiba following you?

Yugi:"Huh? Run!

Duke: Hey Yugi, why are we running?

Yugi: Cause I battled him a week ago.

Tai: What! You battled Kaiba? Why?

Yugi: Because he kept asking me and he wouldn't leave me alone.

Duke: Then why is he following us?

Yugi: Well...because I let him win. You see, I was still upset about Pharaoh leaving and I just really wanted Kaiba to get off my back so I threw the game. Only, he knew that I had let him win, so now he won't leave me alone until I give him a fair duel. Aahhhh run he's gaining on us.

Kaiba: Wait come back Yugi I want to duel you.

Joey: Huh hey Yugi how are-

Tai: Less talking more running!

Joey: Hey wait up why are you running from Kaiba?

Yugi: Hmm long story tell you later just run!

Yugi: Yes we are almost there.

Kaiba:Stop!

Joey:Hey why are you chasing Yugi.

Kaiba: Because Yugi let me win and I want to fight him fair and square.

Joey: Well dat's a first time.

Kaiba: What do you mean?

Joey: I mean that if Yugi lost you would accept that you won and Yugi lost. That's all I am saying.

Kaiba: What did you say something?

Joey: What did you say?

Kaiba: Oh nothing. Anyway Yugi I want you to duel me fair and square. Huh hey where are you going!?

Yugi: Whew I thought that we would never get away from Kaiba.

Joey: Ya me to.

Tai: Well lets get to school.

Duke:Okay lets go.

Yugi: Yes we made it.

_**AN: Yugi said that with relief because Kaiba got kicked out (and banned from) school on account of him giving a kid a wedgie.**_

Ding, ding, ding.

teacher: Okay class it's time to get out your pencils and paper it's time for your Pop Quiz.

Joey: Oh man I for got to study last night.

Duke (sarcastically): Well that's Joey for ya.

Joey: What did you say.

Duke: Nothing.

Joey: Oh I heard you come here I'm going to teach ya a lesson you will-

Teacher: Hey Joey settle down before I send you to detention

Joey: But-

Teacher: Not another word now sit down Joey!

_**(AN: A couple of hours went bye.) **_

Teacher: Okay class hand in your tests and I will see you guys tomorrow.

Joey: Man I hate that guy.

Tai: What do you mean he's nice to me.

Joey: So he always mean to me.

Tai: Well maybe if you actually listen instead of fight then maybe he won't be mean to you as much!

_**(AN: Okay this is going to take a while so I will speed things up.)**_

Joey: Well if you didn't steel Pat The Bunny then I wouldn't have put paint in your hair!

Tai: Get over it Joey your Pat The Bunny got sold.

Joey: What?!

Yugi: Uh you guys?

Yugi: Guys, guys will you stop fighting and tell me why you are in your PJ's?

Joey: What are you talking about? Wh...what in the world am I doing in my PJ's?

Tai: Ha nice bunnies Joey!

Joey: Well look at yours you are wearing little dogies.

Tai: So I like dogs.

Yugi: Guys sssttttttttoooooooppppppp we need to find out what's going on!

Joey: You're right Yugi.

_**AN: Just to let you know I will be interrupting once (even more then I am now) in a while. Oh yes if you find anything odd like every thing is changing don't be alarmed it's part of the story.**_

Lady: Hey you kids get to your class now!

Joey: What it's just was night time a minute ago.

Lady: Tsk, tsk, tsk tsk you skipped class.

Joey: Don't change the subject weird looking lady. Who are you?

Lady:"Why I–

Joey: What day is it? Oh, how about this: why do I look older? Wait! What year is it? Hmm.

Miss. K: I'm Miss. K the year is 2000.

Joey: What we were just in the year 1994 oh I am so confused..

Yugi: Hey Tai why do you have an engagement ring?

Tai (cried): What! I...what! Why do I have an engagement ring. Who am I marrying? I'm to young to get married!

Yugi: Come on. Huh what the?

Joey: What is it Yugi?

Yugi: I, I thought I saw something over there?

Joey: Hey I see it lets get him.

Joey: I got you.

Man: Ah get off of me now.

Joey: No not until you tell me who you are.

Mysterious person: ... I am Atom the last guy you will ever see again.

Joey: What do ya mean?

Atom: What I mean is if this little boy can't defeat me then you all will be sent to the graveyard.

Tai: You mean shadow realm.

Atom: No grave yard if he loses you all lose your souls. _Atom snickered beneath his breath_.

Joey: Come on Yugi had a-

Yugi: Don't worry about it Joey I will fight him.

Atom: Good lets go to the arena.

Here we are my battle field..

Joey: You call this a battle field..

Atom: You will shut up before I-

Yugi: Are we here to talk or duel.

Atom: I like people with energy. _Winks_ (**_AN: just joking_**)

Yugi:Just shuffle my deck.

Yugi Atom: There lets duel.

Yugi: I'll go firs okay I summon Karibo and put this card face down and end my turn.

Atom: I summon Beaver Worrier attack Karibo.

Yugi: You activated my trap, Trap Hole it destroys any monster that attacks.

_**(AN: here do you want me to speed this up because I am getting tired right now Yugi has eight hundred life points, the opponent has two thousand life points.)**_

Yugi: Yes I got it I activate monster reborn to bring back dark magician then I sacrifice Dark Magician, Celtic Guardian and Summoned skull to summon Winged Dragon of Ra, Ra attack his Baby Dragon!

_**AN: remember the Pharaoh is gone.**_

Atom (life points going down): No!

Joey: Ya Yugi you won.

Atom: Not yet you are still coming with me.

Gr!

Yugi:Ah!

Joey:Yugi?!

Yugi: Help me.

Joey: We are coming.

Joey Tai: aahhhh Joey, and Tai jumped in a hole with kind of the rainbow mixture color.

Tai: Huh where, where are we?

Yugi: I don't know?

Joey:Hey where did that guy go,

aw man I want to get a peace of him.

Yugi: Lets just go and find away back..

Bad Guy: Hahaha yes, yes try to find your way out but I doubt you will guards send out one of the strongest duelist we have and send him to attack them attack them (because when they lose then they will never live again and I will rule the world.)

Guard: Sir he is ready to go.

Bad Guy: Perfect.

Now when my duelist duels little Yugi he and his friends will never live again or they will turn into rabbits and get chased by tigers. Now go and defeat them and make me proud.

Duelist: Yes daddy.

_**(AN: to let you know this is the end of the first chapter I think just keep reading.)**_

Joey: Oh man I am so hungry.

Joey: So am I but we got to keep moving guys.

Tai: Hey look at those cute rabbits.

Joey: Food.

Tai: What you're not going to eat him.

Yugi: You guys stop fighting now lets see if we can find any food first okay and no fighting.

Tai: Hey look water.

Joey: Yes water water water!

_**(AN to let you know this duel will go by fast) **_

Yugi: Lets go swimming.

Tai: Ya!

Joey: Oh this water is warm and nice.

Yugi: Ah!

JoeyWhat is it Yugi?

Yugi: Something is in the water!

Together: Aahhhh!

Joey: What is that thing?

Tai: It looked like a swamp monster.

Yugi: Hey guys look at that bright light?

Joey: What?

Tai: Something is coming out of the water.

Man: Yugi said a deep creepy voice.

I am challenging you to a duel.

Yugi: Okay.

Together: Lets duel!

Man: I will go first go Swamptrey.

Yugi: Go Celtic guardian attack Swamptrey.

Man: Err, you just activated my creature special effect every time a monster attacks him I lose five hundred life points but you lose two cards in your hand each turn.

Man:My move ah I activate Ma Ma this allows all my monsters to go baby and I can instantly summon it to the field, so go Dark Magician Baby "goo googa ga?" Then I activate Age Magician this allows me to make my Dark magician baby to go to Dark Sage, Dark Sage attack his Celtic Guardian with dark magic attack.

Yugi: Ah fine I summon Watapon then I activate my magic card Multiply now my Watapon multiplies then I sacrifice him and summon Slypher the Sky Dragon Slypher attack his Dark Sage solar beam attack.

Dragon: Roar!

Man: Ugh!

My move hmm I summon Morphed.

Joey: What 'dat thing has zero attack points?

Man: Shut up so I can finish my move, now where was I oh ya then I activate this, copy cat this allows me to summon any card from my deck and yours and I choose two more Morphed then I choose your two other Egyptian God cards.

Yugi: Winged Dragon of Ra and Obelisk the Tormentor.

Man: Yes now my Morphed beast transform into the same creatures.

Yugi: What?

Man: Bet you are confused so I will explain when I activated that magic card it allowed me to choose any card from mine and your deck but when there are three Morphed cards and three other cards on the opponents side of the field they transform into the same beasts but two times stronger.

Yugi: What!

Man: But lucky for you I have to end my turn but I will put a face down card then end my turn.

Yugi: My move.

Man: Tsk tsk tsk tsk you have to discard two cards from your hand.

Yugi: Gr, fine I choose these two, now Obelisk, Ra, and Slypher combine into one to make unlimited strength.

Joey: Ya Yugi!

Yugi: Now attack!

Man: You just activated my trap Plastic Surgery this allows them to go the same strength now combine my friends and attack it too.

Ha, we both lose our monsters, wh what how can this be they both should've been destroyed but yours is still living how can this be.

Yugi: Well first when I put the two cards in the graveyard one them had an effect and that effect was when ever one of my monsters is destroyed they come back, so basically you did destroyed my monster but the effect of it allowed me to summon it back.

Man: That can't be I should've won.

Yugi: But you didn't now my three gods attack with all of your might.

Man: Wait a minute it's my turn.

Yugi: No it's not because of my other card and it was called second chance and it allows me to attack one more time now attack.

Man: Nnoooo!

Joey: All right Yugi you did it.

Man: No I never lose take this aahhhh.

Bad Guy: You have lost my son now you must suffer.

Son: But father I had him.

Bad Guy: But you lost anyway now go home so I can give you your punishment, Yugi I am quite impressed I hope me and you can duel sometime, well good bye.

Joey: Uh what just happened?

Yugi: I think he is sending more guys but I'm not sure.

Tai: Well what ever it is we will be ready for them. (Dramatic moment)

_**I hopped you liked it. Reviewing would be much appreciated, but flames not so much. I will try to type and update the next chapter as fast as I can. This chapter was very hard for me. Again I hoped you liked it, I am sorry if this isn't that good my editor isn't editing so if you have any questions just review and I'll answer when I post my next chapter.**_


End file.
